Roel Abbett
Roel Abbett, 'Slayer' on the forums, is an Ex-N7 soldier, having been relieved of duty after suffering horrible injuries after the Reaper Wars. He was trained to be known as an N7 Slayer, which gives the reasoning behind his forum name. He had joined the forums with his date mate, Justin, who took the username 'Soldier'. Appearance Roel stands at around 5'10" in height with a thin build, not too much muscle, but enough definition from his days as a soldier waving a sword around. He has a short black undercut that's grown out a little since the reaper wars, not having to worry about keeping a helmet over it all the time. He has a red renegade star on the left side of his neck, a parallel to his brother, who has a paragon wing on the right side. A scar runs right through the star, down his neck. Other scars he has includes one on his left eyebrow, and on the left side of his lip up his cheek. You could almost mistake these two for the same cut. He has quite a few scars littering his body, but the worst that you don't see a lot, is one on his lower abdomen, a gift from the Wars when a Banshee had impaled him on it's arm. It still hurts him from time to time. (His face claim is Xavier Dolan) (His voice claim is Corey Taylor) History He was born on Earth in 2156, and lived with his parents and brother for awhile until he was 18, joining the Alliance military when he could. He stayed down in the ranks for awhile until one mission when he was around 25. He was chasing down a target with his group, one of the first missions he was a commander with. Once him and his brother were in the military, his parents had moved to the colony this mission was on, and he had to make a split second choice, save the people of the colony including his parents, or finally finish the mission he had been on for so long. He didn't know until later that he didn't need as much firepower as he had to take the target down. He lost the colony and his parents that day. He started up N7 training when he was 26, having trouble during some of the programs and almost failing during the N5 and N6 programs, but he made it through after a long time of practicing. During the Reaper Wars he was the commander of a small team with various small missions. He met Justin through this, when one of his krogan teammates had flipped a table right onto said person. Justin is the reason that Roel may still be alive, as they were the one to immediately help Roel to a shuttle once a Banshee had gotten a hold of him. His days of fighting with the N7 were cut short at 32 at the end of the Reaper Wars. He had taken too many injuries to shoot a gun or work with his sword, and he was relieved of duty, much to his disappointment. He's still trying to prove at 34 that he can still fight. Relations Justin Kick - His datemate. Roel met Justin during down time from missions, and it was a bumpy start, but Roel knows that he loves them. He probably worries a bit too much about them, but he trusts them to take things at a pace that they need. They've been with him for a long time now and he's not sure what he'd do without them. Aidan Abbett - His brother. Younger brother actually. Even though he stands at around 6'3". He's still in the N7, not taking as much damage as Roel did, and he helps pay for Roel's apartment and necessities with the credits he gets. Trivia * He shouldn't be fighting at all with a gun or sword, but still regularly visits the arena at the Citadel. * His eyesight had gotten worse after the war, and he has glasses to wear, but rarely wears them. * He got an Inferiority complex once the war ended and he was relieved from N7. He feels it was the only thing he was good at and it's gone now. He feel like he's failed. * He's looking into a job at C-Sec, or something similar, just to pass the time. * With visits to the hospital, he's slowly getting better at handling weapons. Category:Characters Category:Humans